The Chancellor
Chancellor Fredinand, better known as simply , is the cruel and evil dictator who was responsible for ordering the creation of the Fabrication Machine, causing it to turn against humanity, and as a result, his own downfall. He was The Nation’s leader and absolute ruler. His passion was about “power and progress”. Description The Chancellor is described to be a strong man with a thin face, gray/brown hair, blue eyes, and wears a military green uniform with a red sash, medals, and the government's flag mark on His left arm. He would appear generous to many people and other nations, but deep in his heart he wished to conquer the world, everyone would be under his own command. He even has no pity or mercy and is too proud of his position, likes to push people to do better, that it lead him to his downfall during the war. He appears to be in his 50's Becoming a Leader It is unknown how the Chancellor first came into power, there were no historical documentary in the film or in the website of how he'd been elected to be the leader of The Nation. But he proved to be a great supreme leader to his people, prospering his nation's economy and strenghtens the faith and admiration of his people to be loyal to him. After acknowledging that the other nations he refused to listen to their requests of uniting their nations in order to have their economies prosper even more, has now declared war on his Nation. The Chancellor knows that its his responsibility to defend his country at all costs, so he prepares his military to defend their homeland in the war that is known as, the Great World War. It lasted for 10 years possibly incurring massive loses at all sides, until finally the Chancellor's enemies have surrendered and have agreed to a ceasefire. The result causes many of the world's nations to go bankrupt, and only the Chancellor's nation is celebrating after achieving complete victory from the war. The nation's people rejoices and rallies behind the Chancellor deeming him to be one of the greatest leaders the world has ever seen. After the war, the Chancellor saw how the world was scarred, and realizes that under his leadership, he and his nation has the potenitial to reshape the aftermath of the war. He promises that with his leadership he can rearrange the world to a more better place. He then tells his people that Science and Technology is the key in restoring the world, he then orders his government to hire many scientists and intellectuals to invent new innovations, eventually the Scientist applies his research and is quickly accepted and funded to develop his B.R.A.I.N. project. However, knowing that the B.R.A.I.N. has the potential to create new automatons in its own image, he then secretly changes his mind to use it for world domination, to expand his Nation. He doesn't lets the Scientist know about this. Months later, the Chancellor has gone restless for the full development of the B.R.A.I.N. after seeing it that it's now in good working condition but still needs to run some tests, he seizes it and orders the Scientist to be interrogated and expelled. The Chancellor orders the B.R.A.I.N. to create a mechanical army, called Steel Behemoths. He gives all the available resources to the Fabrication Machine to amass his mechanical army in the Factory. He tells the nation that this new machine will usher the world into a new glorious era of wealth and prosperity for all of his people. Months later, the Fabrication Machine has created thousands of Steel Behemoths ready to be activated, The Chancellor uses it for the military or law enforcement. Despite warnings from the Scientists and hundreds of Rebels resisting his wishes, he furthers his plan for world conquest and unprovokingly declares war on all nations. His Steel Behemoths conquers country by country, quickly expanding the Nation's borders and the machines already sweep across widespread. However this results, more of the Chancellor's enemies increase slowing down it's advance. Impatient, he escalates the Fabrication Machine's manufacturing output by triple, triggering it eventually to finally go dark and turn against humanity. The Chancellor's vision to conquer the world for himself now backfires, now that his enemy is his most powerful military weapon. The Steel Behemoths begins indiscrimate killing of humans, by using machine gun fire and deadly gas bombs. The Chancellor's people is in disarray, they are attacked relentlessly by the machines and have killed millions across the globe. The Chancellor adresses his Nation that they are still a mighty race and orders them to join him stand up against the 'iron fist' of the Machine. He may have underestimated the Machine, nearly all of the Nation's infrastracture is obliterated and the Machines are after him next, he evacuates himself onto a convoy heavily guarded by his military, possibly intending to abandon his Nation...his people. However, the Chancellor's convoy hits a roadblock and is attacked by gas bombs, everyone is killed including the Chancellor, marking his downfall and ending the collapse of his dictatorship. With the Chancellor's leadership gone, his Nation is now in disarray, though now that the Resistance has its freedom it leads a final assault on the Fabrication Machine to their own hands without the Chancellor. History The Chancellor is the leader or president of an unnamed nation or as he refers to as, the State, his government is run in a totalitarian dictatorship where he is the supreme leader. His country's economy was a superpower filled with resources, but international tensions on other global leaders recommend that they want to unite their nations with the Chancellor's to make their economy better, but the Chancellor refused and thus starting a Great World War that lasted 10 years and resulted other nations bankrupt with their cities in ruins and their natural resources depleted, meanwhile the Chancellor's Nation celebrates after declaration that the war is over, people rejoicing and rallying behind the Chancellor referring to him as the Glorious Leader. Later, in order to rebuild his Nation and spur the economy the Chancellor declared that the way to the future is through Science and Technology. The government began hiring many scientist and intellectuals to research into peaceful innovations. The Scientist, a former toy maker, received funding from the Chancellor to research into an artificial "B.R.A.I.N." by sending a letter to his lab, the letter in the envelope reads: Dear Comrade, Throughout the Great World War our glorious Nation has towered over the globe, as the defining symbol of power and progress, thanks to the focused and organized efforts of our military forces the War ended, and the world sees itself in a state of rebirth. Ten years after the war, we must employ new methods to cleanse our planets of its scars, and on this day it is clear to me that the path to peace, prosperity, and a leisurely life for the citizens of our Nation is through technology. Technology that will build. Technology that will create. Technology that will improve, learn and grow. I am pleased to extend state funding to your Automaton research, Scientist, make us proud. ''-The Chancellor'' After reading that note, the Scientist begins development on the B.R.A.I.N. project. The Chancellor visited the Scientist to review his progress, but finds that it was not activated yet and gives him more time. On his second visit, he sees that the prototype B.R.A.I.N. is finally operational. After seeing this, The Chancellor later quickly seizes the B.R.A.I.N. and integrates it into the Fabrication Machine, and promised the Nation that this new machine would labor for the people, protect the Nation, and all live prosperous and leisurely lives once again. The Nation rejoiced, rallying behind the Chancellor. The Chancellor builds a Factory to house the Fabrication Machine, and is now ready for manufacturing new automaton creations. The Chancellor sees the oppurtunity of his plans for world conquest and surreptitously orders the Fabrication Machine to create a mechanical army. The Fabrication Machine has created hundreds of Steel Behemoths waiting to be activated in the Factory. The Chancellor sees the moment, and unprovoked, declared war on the other struggling nations, this New War was bloody and reckless many nations began joining forces to defeat the Chancellor and his War Machines. The Chancellor escalates the Fabrication Machine's manufacturing output driving it to make more and more. Tortured and angry, the Fabrication Machine lashed out and began to reprogram the War Machines and orders it to indiscriminately kill all organic life, the machines went berserk slaughtering millions of people and poisoning the earth with gas bombs. The Chancellor denounces the Scientist, blaming him for the cause of the chaos. Later, as the war rages on, the Chancellor is evacuated and transported by a convoy but is killed when a gas bomb is launched at them, killing the men and the Chancellor. The Dictatorship crumbled and the world fell into complete chaos. "9" Scientist Facebook The Chancellor, as mentioned from the entries of the Scientist, is a strong and powerful man who wishes to have his nation prosper back to its feet. On May 15, at 5:22 P.M., the Chancellor has granted the Scientist permission to invent a mechanical robot, also known as the B.R.A.I.N. Later, the Chancellor visited the Scientist on May 28, at 5:26 P.M., only to discover that the B.R.A.I.N. isn't activated yet. Furious at him, he then gave the Scientist more time to activate it as the latter beg the leader for more time. On June 8, at 12:40 P.M., the Chancellor paid a second visit but this time, he brought his lieutenants for extra security. To his surprise, the B.R.A.I.N. is now activated and as he watched it move around, the Chancellor chose to take it away to help construct the Fabrication Machine. More information to be added. The Scientist's Lab Inside the Scientist's Lab, a letter in an envelope from the Dictator can be seen near the chalkboard. Later, if you go to the radio and only turn it on, after the radio announcer announces the Dictator will bring out the latest news, the Dictator will then boom out the latest news: the Fabrication Machine is now in use to help the nation prosper. But after the news, the radio will lose connection. Fictional role The Dictator was only viewed once through a presentation that 4 showed to 5, 7, and 9 about the Fabrication Machine's origin. In that, he was seen standing on the back seat of a roofless car, right arm outstretched as the radio announcer announced news of the Fabrication Machine. He was presumed to have been killed by the Machine itself when it turned against humanity. Quotes *''Comrades, today dawns a new era. Let us praise this new technology. Welcome, to the Age of the Machine. It will create new machines in its own image, machines of peace. That will usher in a glorious new era of wealth and prosperity for the State.'' *''Science has turned its sinister hands against us! People of our Mighty State... Join me, in repelling the iron fist of the Machine. '' Trivia *The Chancellor resembles Adolf Hitler because of his personality, intentions, and the suit that he always wears, except that he doesn't have a mustache and his suit doesn't have the Nazi swastika. *In the scene where the Chancellor is waving to his people and the Radio Announcer speaks out, It's possible to hear people cheering, heil three times. This could be similar to Adolf Hitler when his people sees him they greet back by saying, heil. Though the Chancellor just waves to his people and doesn't do the Nazi salute. *He also resembles Soviet dictator Joseph Stalin, whose military uniform is similar, and who encouraged his subjects to call each other 'comrade'. In the film, he uses 'comrade' to address both the nation and the scientist, hinting at the parallels between the two. *The Chancellor's medals, which we see in his uniform, is displayed at the Library. *The Chancellor's suit seems to have change, in the propaganda poster (above) we see that his sash have symbols imprinted on it. In the newspaper, shown by 3 and 4, we see that his full suit, that his sash has 3 symbols imprinted on it which is briefly seen in the poster, and his medals are different and are worn in the left side of his chest. In the clip 3 and 4 showed, the symbols on his sash have dissapeared and the medals are different and worn on the right side of his chest. *His belt buckle has the Nation's symbol on it. *In the flashback of the stitchpunks during the war, before the wall explodes you can see a mural post of the Chancellor painted on the wall. *The date on the poster says 9.9.09, which is the film's release date. *He was originally named "The Dictator" in the 9 film script. *During the war with the machines, other nations might not have helped him fight off the machines as a punishment for him for attacking other nations before the machines turn against him. *In the scene where 9 attempts to hide from 2's light, a dead man is seen behind and what appears to be the Chancellor, although the head has no hair and doesn't resemble to be in it's 50s, but the deceased man's uniform is exactly like the Chancellor. The sash and the armband is seen, though the medals aren't visible, this might be his body after his convoy was attacked though it is still unclear. Alternatively, it could have been one of the Chancellor's subordinate officers. *In one piece of concept art, the deceased Dictator can be seen with The Scientist on the floor driving a dagger into the chest of the latter. However, a feather-tip ink pen is driven in his right eye, this hints that he had possibly took his anger out on The Scientist, or had discovered he may have had something that could change events (Such as the Talisman). However, these are mere speculation as it is just concept art. *In the earlier concept art, the Chancellor was designed to look Exactly like Soviet Russian founder Vladimir Lenin, on the defaced propaganda posters that say, “Resist and Revolt”, but that later changed to where he looks more like Hitler and Stalin. Gallery 4A89F973-0C5A-4A24-A899-350512B08678.jpeg|Another concept of the chancellor’s corpse. FDE02131-CC97-4FEA-BEC4-33FD534EC5A7.jpeg|The Chancellor’s face on the defaced posters with the look of Vladimir Lenin in early concept. 2qnpic5_(1).jpg|Concept art of the fate of the Chancellor. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:New War Category:Villains